


Something to Lose

by Extraordinaire



Series: Adventures of Illidan and Leo [3]
Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft: Legion - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extraordinaire/pseuds/Extraordinaire
Relationships: Female Worgen/Illidan Stormrage, Illidan Stormrage/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Adventures of Illidan and Leo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770016
Kudos: 7





	Something to Lose

It was no easier to concentrate with Leo gone. Illidan thought it would be. After the Paraxis targeted her - after he’d made his weakness shown by kissing her at the lake - he meant to distance her. For her safety; giving in to love left her vulnerable in human form. She mistook his lack of participation as nerves and left to restock resources. It was far from easy to ignore her when she chose to stay at his side. Her absence was just as challenging.

Now with her eyes not on him, guilt plagued him. His mind should be on the Burning Legion. Instead he replayed every time he dismissed Leo. The times he turned away when she slipped her small hand in his. All the times she stood across from him so he could not avoid her gaze. Her small frame fel-burnt and raw as he ran to save her from the Paraxis _and she’d died anyway;_ it did not matter she recovered.

... The way their differences did not matter when he’d kissed her at the lake. He fit in her small arms, and her in his. He had given himself in whole to her then. And then he had pushed her away.

Guilt afflicted Illidan like Sargeras burning his eyes out all over again. In truth, he wished they were in a position to run away together. He wanted nothing more than to hide somewhere no one could find them, where nothing mattered but the two of them. Where he could be the normal elf she saw him as. 

_No._ There was _one_ thing he wanted more: to end Sargeras’ burning crusade.

And so ignoring Leo was necessary. It was the only way to protect her when the Legion now knew she was the key to his end. He must live with whatever pain he caused them both.

“I feel like we should have seen this coming,” Romuul said all too nonchalant.

Illidan looked over, realizing only now he’d been staring off into space at the console map. He couldn’t remember why he pulled it up in the first place. “Seen what?” Sometimes the Grand Artificer did not make sense.

“You and her.” Romuul glanced at him and chuckled. It seemed Illidan's expressions amused not only Leo. “I have seen that same look on _her_ face, you know.”

“Why does this warrant conversation?”

“What _else_ are you doing at the map?”

Illidan frowned. Romuul was often like an annoying relative always showing up when least desired.

Romuul nodded. His nails clicked on the crystalline board as he skimmed routine ship maintenance reports. “Yes, we should have seen it. Why else would she have dragged your soul out of prison and attacked a prime Naaru?” He took a long breath through his nose. “But it all makes sense now.”

Illidan’s brow sank again. Now the Artificer mistook him for Leo. Had his _allies_ pushed that moment of violation so far behind that they forgot what Xe’ra did to him? How reassuring. “That was not Leo. _I_ killed Xe’ra.” 

Romuul glanced a double-take in question. “No, she attacked, as well.” His gaze returned to the data board. “She got in a good swing right before you… er… What does she call it?” He made a noise, eyes narrowed in thought. “Right before you _eye-blasted_ Xe’ra. The High Exarch yelled at her, do you recall?” Romuul nodded. Illidan didn’t mean to scowl, but anything about Turalyon soured him. “All that time at the Garrison…” he shook his head. “I am surprised I didn’t see it sooner.”

Illidan hesitated. Leo attacked Xe’ra that day? He knew she had spoken out. She had tried to free him? She’d already freed him from Helya.

He remembered the day she showed him her scars. _Do you not have something to fight for,_ he’d asked; _Y_ _ou have nothing to lose?_ It was two weeks before she affirmed, but now Illidan wondered. Leo fought for _him…_

Had she loved him all along? Since Xe’ra taught her about the _Chosen One?_

Illidan watched a body of gray fur descend the ramp. His chest swelled and pulse quickened; _his life mate came back to him._ Grief also settled in. The Paraxis came to mind all too quick. It had targeted _her_ the day they kissed. She died for him that day. She died for him _every_ day.

She had. Hadn’t she? He had been Leo’s reason for fighting all along. And Illidan had been so focused on Sargeras and Tyrande he did not know till now… when _the end_ was so near.


End file.
